1775 and counting
by DaemonWelsh
Summary: Heroes never die, merely go to hell to regroup. This is the story of one such man in the defense of a home he never really belonged to. OC. Rating subject to change.


Everyone at some point in their life played army. Cops and robbers, cowboys and indians. For most, it was fun and games, a chance for kids to be kids. Most kids grew up slowly, going through highschool, fucking around and making a general mess of life. Most kids weren't me. I never played cops and robbers, cowboys and indians. I never had a lunchbox with food in it packed for school. I never had a pair of clothes that wasn't from a thrift store. All my childhood had me learning the street skills. Pickpocket, armed gunman, soldier of the streets. I had been picked up by a gang for a part of my life, and had learned the skills to be a hitman from them. Blending in with a crowd, appearing just like everyone else. I was twelve the first time I looked into the eyes of a man and pulled the trigger. I can always remember that look of utter remorse in his eyes, apologizing for putting me into my situation.

Only thing was, they treated me like trash, worse than trash really. I could never find my place among them, to dangerous for the kids my age who ran drugs, or the whores they kept. No, I was an outsider in a place where outsiders where shot. So I acted first. Got one of their guys to set me up with a clean identity for a highschool in washington, social, everything. Some family which got wachked to let me take their place. Then, I killed the guy who set it up, and everyone in the gang that even knew I existed. Left, and never looked back.

I was a sophmore in highschool when I showed up, a town called Spokane in Washington. Neat litle place, second largest airport in washington while serving a s adecent hub for raw matierials to get form place to place. I wanted something quiet, but not too quiet. It was perfect for me.

I met some people, couldn't afford sports since my 'recently deceased parents' hadn't left me much more than a plot of land with a wooden shack up in the mountains. Therefore I got into parcour, and me and my friends could be seen doing some crazy assasins creed esque shit in the area. No hay bails, so we had to be a helluva lot more careful about getting down than getting up.

Junior and senior year passed quickly, and I ended up enlisting with the Marines, somewhat missing the high-adrenalin lifestyle. I trained for them by doing the same shit I always did, only this time wearing heavy packs full of shit I had gotten from the junkyard, like old computers and other shit. Got myself a job, and did a tour with one of the recon types out of second radio battalion. My first enlistment was up, and rather than continue, I went back to Spokane, to figure out what I wanted to do next.

Thats when the world went to hell in a handbasket.

~Wolverines

/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\ \/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\ \/\/

Welp. Ive decieded to write a new story. Sorry if im skipping backstory and such, but theres a reason for that. Most of it has nothing to do with the story and more... Personal things.

What you just read is the introduction to a story that im going to be writing over the next little while, as I get time to write or sleep refuses to come (as it is now.)

Ive never been one to write romance, and I dont plan on doing so now, mainly due to my own personal belief in combat. You dont see two people coming out of a deployment in love, but as brother and sister. Romance complicates things too much, and has its place for peace time and when your back home. This will obviously have neither.

This story will not have a pleasant ending. I do not believe in unrealistic endings to realistic scenarios. That being said, I will be writing a spin off after I have finished this, which will be completely unrealistic, as the main character here will serve as an insert into that reality. Thats getting a little ahead though.

No name for the main yet, but that will come with time.

Any recommendations you have for this story, please, as I am open to all kinds of advice. Hate my grammar? help me fix it, same with spelling, plot, and anything else.

This is just a short introduction, a beginning drabble if you will.

PM me for more information about the main character, information which I will not be posting in a public forum.


End file.
